In a differnt Universe
by DaydreamerII
Summary: What if Diana wasnt a super heroine?
1. Chapter 1

In a different Universe……

Things to know -

Diana was a baby when Steve Trevor took her away from Themyscira. Paradise Island was in a war and had lost , nothing was saved. Steve and Etta raised Diana as their daughter. She has no powers. This is that story.

Diana at 20.

Diana had always wanted to help people so that is why she chose the career of a police officer. She was good at it too. She single handled the Big Tony affair which gave her fame in the department. She was about to bust a drug operation when her cell beeped.

"Diana, here what can I do for you?"

"Diana, It is Chief Rogers, I need you here now."

"But sir, I am about to…"

"Get here now Officer, I already have Officer Daniels taking your place."

"On my way sir, Diana out."

Diana grudgingly left the scene and headed to the headquarters. She went straight to the captains office. " Officer Diana Trevor reporting as ordered sir,"

"Good Diana please take a seat. The reason I called you here is I have an assignment for you. This is Commissioner Gordon of Gotham, I will let him tell you what it is."

"Officer Trevor, I need you to go to Gotham undercover. One of our important citizens were threatened and I need you to protect him."

"with all due respect sir, why me? You have a great group of police there and besides I hear the Batman watches over your city/"

"Batman is on a JL emergency and as for my police officers well they all have other matters to attend to besides I want the best and I hear that you are it."

"when do you want me to leave sir?"

"I arranged for you to work as the secretary of the man you are going to protect and I have also gotten you an apartment. We will leave here tomorrow morning. Be here at 8 in the morning."

"yes sir, I will go pack my things now." At that she left the headquarters and went home.

"Dad are you in here?" she sounded anxious.

Steve Trevor came out of the basement, "what's wrong Diana?

"Dad I have been assigned to a very important job in Gotham. I will be gone for awhile. I need to go pack and then I'm going to go shopping for some clothes. I need a new wardrobe for the assignment."

The next day….

She arrived early so that she could enjoy a cup of coffee before taking this hard task. Commissioner Gordon arrived and picked her up and they drove to the airport. On the plane she asked him "Sir can you tell me about this man who needs my help?"

"His name is Bruce Wayne. He is a billionaire playboy, he owns Wayne tech and other companies. He is a good friend of mine. He will probably not appreciate the help, Diana but that's too bad he is going to get it whether he likes it or not. He was a small boy when his mom and dad were killed. He was raised by his butler and surrogate father, Alfred. I trust you Diana, this man is my best friend, take care of him."

"I won't let you down sir."

They arrived in gotham and he drove her to her apartment. She walked in and was pleased with it. It was a modest size apartment, fully furnished and stocked with food. She unpacked her things and called her dad.

"Dad, hey, this is the number that I will be staying at. I will call you when I can. What? Oh no, you wont have to pay for anything, (she chuckles) I promise , love you , kiss mom for me, bye."

It was time for her to go meet this man. She headed of to Wayne tech. She arrived and found out where she would be. "wouldn't you know it, the 50th floor." she hopped onto the elevator and listened to the music.

She heard a deep baritone voice say behind her "you are new here aren't you ?" she turned around and saw a guy who had dark hair and piercing blue eyes talking to her.

"yes I am, and I am running late, I don't want to get fired my first day and this is my floor."

"But wait beautiful what is your name so I can find you and get to know you better?"

At that she just looked at him and was going to respond when the elevator beeped letting her know that she arrived. She quickly got out to avoid the stranger. She asked around and found where she was supposed to be. She decided to fix up her desk when her supervisor came in. "hi Diana I am Linda, let me show you around."

Linda took her and showed her everything , Diana was mentally taking in to where the security cameras were. She wanted to be alert to everything that was happening so that she can give her best. "Diana Let me introduce you to Bruce your boss."

She knocked on the door, she opened it when she heard the word enter. " Bruce I want to introduce to you , your new secretary, Bruce this is Diana."

Diana was looking down when she heard a voice say , "pleasure to meet you Diana." the voice sounded familiar, she looked up and there stood her handsome stranger she had met.


	2. Chapter 2

In a different Universe….. Chapter 2

"I believe we met Mr. Wayne and its nice to put a name to the man who paid me such a nice compliment." ( so this is the man I have to protect. Not bad at all.)

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it Diana, is it ok to call you Diana?"

"please do Mr. Wayne."

"and Please Diana it is Bruce."

"Well, Bruce I should let you get back to your busy schedule. I am at my desk if you need me."

She headed back to her desk. She started to familiarize herself with this computer in hopes that she can see if can find out if the person after Bruce is an employee.)

Bruce leaned back in his chair thinking that he must give a raise to whoever had hired Diana. (She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.)

(no luck here, maybe if I try to find out more about his life I can find the person and a motive.)

A dark haired man with dark glasses and with a muscular build came up and approach Diana.

"Hello sir " she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

He glanced her over and said " My name is Clark Kent, I have a appointment with Mr. Wayne."

Diana hit the intercom and told Bruce about his company. She showed him into his office. She decided she would go get both of them some coffee. She knocked on the door and heard him say enter. She handed them the coffee saying "I thought you both would like some coffee to go with your meeting." She left the room only to be watched by both men.

"When did you get her? Kent asked

"Believe it or not she just appeared like it was a dream. Now Clark what did you want."

They talked for about an hour.

Diana looked over Bruce's schedule, it seems that he has to make an appearance at a charity auction. (hmmm, I need to get on that invitation list). She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Commissioner Gordon's number and explained to him that she felt like she should be there as well. He told her not a problem he would take care of it. When she hung up the phone The daily planet reporter Clark Kent came out of Bruce's office. Bruce had said in a low voice to him "Don't even think about it Kent, she is hands off." Clark chuckled as he smiled at Diana. She heard Bruce called her into his office.

"Diana write this down and sent it out as soon as possible." She sat down and crossed her legs. When she did that you could see more of her legs than she knew. Bruce was watching her and had forgotten what he wanted to say. He was quiet until he heard her call his name. "Mr. Wayne you ready?" He shook his head to clear the thoughts of her. He flashed her his famous playboy smile and told her what to take down. He found himself to be staring at her. "Is that all Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes Diana, you are free to go" . Diana left and went to her desk. She got a message on her cell phone, Commissioner Gordon had said she needed to be there at 7 and she needed to find Ariel who was in charge of it. She is supposed to be in formal wear. She realized she didn't have anything so as soon as the work day was done she zoomed out as fast as she could to go shopping.

Later that night Diana arrived at the Charity Auction. She found Ariel and was talking to her when she spotted Bruce. She was about to go talk to him when Ariel ushered her to the back.

"ladies and gentlemen, the auction will now begin. As you know the ladies volunteered to be auctioned off so we can raise money for the children's ward. Now remember Gentlemen you must behave and treat them like the queens that they are." She introduces the first , second and third ladies after receiving the final bids on them. Bruce found himself to be bored. "our next lady is Diana, she just moved here gentlemen, not only is she hot guys she has a great personality." At the sound of that name Bruce looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. He heard the other men whistle and start to bet on her. He couldn't have that now. He raised his hand and bid $5000. More bids come that way, he bid 10,000. Still more bids, finally he called $15,000 and he gave everyone else that glare. He won a date with Diana. He gave the famous playboy leer as he heard the applause. Diana blushed and it made her even more lovely. He strolled up to her and bowed to her. "Ah Diana I believe you are mine for the night. I believe we should start this with a dance, shall we?" Diana blushed as she took his arm and he led her to the dance floor. "Mr. Wayne I appreciate what you did. Those kids are worth it." "Diana please call me Bruce and not only are the kids worth it, you are as well." Diana smiled but he could tell something was bothering her. "What is it Diana?" She looked up at him and felt breathless as his hand on her back brought her closer. "well sir, I am your secretary, not sure this is going to make you look good in the eyes of your peers." He smiled at her sweet nature. "Diana, with you being the most beautiful lady in this room, if I did not had bid on you, my peers will surly think something would be wrong with me." She giggled. All of a sudden the lights went off. He held her tighter all the while he was thinking of a reason to excuse himself to become batman. Then the lights came on. There stood the Joker and all of his men with guns in his hands pointing at everyone. Diana showed no fear , neither did Bruce. Joker got near Bruce and said "Brucie, Brucie what do we have here?" There was no way he could escape so he had to be Bruce for awhile longer. He touched his cufflink which alerted Night Wing that something was amiss. "What do you want Joker?"

Joker gave his infamous laugh. "Why Brucie what could I want? I will take that lady for one. She is a hottie." You hear a "hey, stop looking at her MR J" coming from Harley. The Joker grabbed Diana and held her tight. Diana did all she could to get away but at this time she had no luck." "Brucie I came here for revenge, it seems that I owe you big don't I ?" He aimed his gun and shot it at Bruce. Diana stomped hard on the Joker's foot just in time for her to jump in front of the bullet. You hear a loud NOOOOOOO coming from Bruce as he watches Diana fall to the floor. Night wing shows up and does his thing and captures The joker but not without a few fight scenes. Bruce grabs Diana and holds her and screams call 911. Diana looks at him and smiles. "Diana why did you do it, why didn't you protect yourself?" She coughs blood. She whispers slightly "it was my job to protect you" and then she passed out. The Ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Bruce raced to the Bat mobile, there were a few questions he wanted answers for and he wasn't about to wait for them. He wanted them now.


	3. Chapter 3

In a different Universe

Chapter 3

Commissioner Gordon took a sip of his hot coffee and leaned back while closing his eyes. "Jim" . He jumped at the

sound of the voice. Batman crept out of the shadows. " Must you sneak up on me batman?"

Batman ignored the question. "I just got word that Bruce Wayne was attacked tonight by the joker. The woman he

was with jumped in front of him. She was shot."

Jim Gordon looked at Batman. "I heard the calls batman, I brought her here, this was my fault."

"What do you mean you brought her here?" Batman glared at his friend.

"well I knew you were on League business and I got word that Bruce Wayne's life was in Danger. So I took the

liberty of hiring her."

Batman was silent, he let the Commissioner continue.

"She was top of her class, I was told she was the best. So I called in a favor, got her here, gave her an identity, an

apartment and the means to protect him. He doesn't know about this. He would have objected to all of this."

(_you got that right_) he thought.

"She felt like something was going to happen tonight, so I arranged for her to be a participant of the charity auction.

She didn't want any help on this, she wanted to go in by herself, Damn I Knew I shouldn't have let her. ."

His phone beeped. He answered it. "this is commissioner Gordon" "uh huh, I see, is there anything else you can do

for her?" he closed his eyes. "I will say a prayer.."

He turned around as he was getting off the phone to explain to Batman ,but what he found was that batman already

left.

He sighed. He picked up the phone and slowly dialed a number. "Mr. Trevor this is Commissioner Gordon in

Gotham, Diana has been shot in the line of duty…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman made his way to the hospital to check on Diana. He found her room and went to the window, when he was

about to sneak in he heard the doctor voice. He listened in how the Doctor was explaining her condition. "She is

going to need a transfusion, get all the AB negative blood donors that we can find. He checked her over and then left.

Diana had slipped into a coma after her surgery and has yet to wake up. Batman crept into the room, and looked at

her. He whispered "I am so sorry Diana, this is all my fault, please hang in there. I will do everything I can for you.."

He thought about Jason and how he lost him, and his parents, how he couldn't help them, he swore he would not let

another person die because of him. He lifted her hand up and kissed it and then he changed into his normal clothes

and went to donate his blood. He made a few phone calls and arranged for her father to be there, and then he decided

to go patrol to take out his frustration.

While on the rooftop looking down on the city, all he could do was think about Diana. Why would she do that? Why

put her life on the line for someone she didn't know? He thought about it and then realized there wasn't much

difference between what she did and what he did as batman every night. He decided to pick up some flowers and

deliver them to Diana. He sat by her bed and just talked to her about anything he could think of. He felt a hand on his

shoulder and turned around to see her father. Steve Trevor looked at Diana and then again at Bruce. " I want to thank

you, young man for getting me here and for taking care of her." Bruce was shocked, he couldn't believe his ears. "

Mr. Trevor I don't deserve any thanks, it is my fault that she is in this condition." Before Bruce could say anymore,

Steve shook his head and answered, "Mr. Wayne, my daughter has a heart of gold, she loves to help others so that is

why she chose this job. It gave her joy to be helping you out. Grant it we don't like that she is hurt and we are very

scared, but as for it being your fault, its not. Please accept that." Bruce just looked up at him and was silent.

Bruce made a habit of bringing flowers and visiting Diana every day. He would just talk to her , read to her,

whatever he could. He started to stay the night after his patrols and he rarely got sleep. He actually fell asleep with

his head on her bed, when he felt a hand on his, he looked up and saw Diana looking at him. He took her hand and

kissed it, with a small tear sliding down his cheek , he called the nurse and Steve into the room. He left and decided

to do his patrol. Once again his thoughts trailed back to her. He just couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was

that she came out of her coma. He wanted to thank Diana and her family for saving his life so he thought he would

start with inviting them to dinner. So he made the arrangements and got everything set . He went to the hospital and

while he was in the elevator he thought of many ways personally to thank her. He shook his head. I cant think of her

that way he thought. But the more he tried to forget that idea the more it hit him. He thought about how her dark

long hair laid on her shoulders while she slept, or how deep blue her eyes were , as beautiful as an ocean. He thought

about her in her formal, how milky white her skin was. He thought about … the sound of the elevator arriving on her

floor brought him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the flowers and with a smile headed towards her room. He knocked but heard no answer so he peeked in. "Diana?" He didn't see her in her bed. He looked all around and

couldn't find her. He went out the door in a small panic. He saw the nearest nurse and called her. "ma'am can you

please tell me what happened to Ms Diana Trevor?" She smiled at him. She was doing well that they allowed her to

go home. Are you Bruce Wayne?" he looked up and said yes. She handed him a folded note. "the young lady has

asked me to give you this." and with that she walked off. She was gone just like that. He sighed a sad sigh, he wasn't

ready for her to leave just yet. So he just went home.


	4. Chapter 4

In a different universe…

Chapter 4

Weeks had gone by and all Bruce could think of was how Diana got shot for him. Yes that was her job, but was there more? When he held her hand at the hospital he felt a warmness come over his heart that he never had before. He never felt it when he dated selina, or even talia. He wanted to explore that feeling more deeply but how could he when she was no longer there.

He finally got enough courage to look at the note she had left him.

_Bruce, wanted to _

_Say Thank you for everything._

_I got a new assignment once _

_I'm better here. Please take care_

_of yourself. I couldn't stand it_

_if something happened to you._

_Love Diana._

Why was she thanking him? He didn't understand that at all. He sat at his computer going through all his files trying to take his mind off of her but he couldn't. He pulled p the newspaper article that told the story of her bravery. He was so into it that he didn't hear Alfred come up to him.

"Master Bruce, if you ever listen to any of my advice, let this be the one you follow, go follow your heart."

"Alfred, I cant, I don't know where she is. Besides don't you think I will jut push her away too?"

"Master Bruce since when has Batman ever said I cant? When you listen to your heart, your courage to pursue this will be there and you might try to push her away but Master Bruce I think she is one to hold on tight."

Bruce smiled at his adopted Father and thanked him. He made some calls and found out where her new assignment was. He put on his Bat suit and headed that way.

---------------------------------------

"So what brings you to Bludhaven Bruce?"

Batman just touched down quietly. He smiled at his son. "You're the only one who would know it was me, without me making any noise."

Dick grinned "I learned from the best. Barbara and I would love to have you over for Dinner since you are here."

"I would like that Dick. I miss seeing you and Babs."

"Ok, what is up, you usually aren't this soft hearted. Why are you truly here?"

"I have to meet someone, I was wondering if you heard of her? Her name is Diana Trevor she is an officer that was assigned here."

"No I haven't but I would sure like to meet her, if she can bring a grumpy man to smiles like she has you."

Bruce nodded his head and decided to go to the Police station to see if he could over hear where she would be.

His plan worked. She was having a day off and was spending the day in the park. He found that park, changed out of his bat suit and walked till he found her. He looked down and saw some of the most beautiful flowers. So he picked a few to give to her.

He found her sitting on a bench.

"Excuse Me but is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all" she looked up, "BRUCEEE"

She jumped up and hugged his neck tight. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"Diana, its so wonderful to see you. I picked these for you." He handed her the flowers, and they sat down on the bench. He put his arm around her.

"What are you doing here? Are you doing ok?"

He pulled her to him and held her tightly." "I wanted to find you. I need to ask you a question."


	5. Chapter 5

IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE…

CHAPTER 5

"What question is that Bruce?"

"Diana, will you…"

"Yes Bruce?"

"will you be my partner?"

"partner? Wait Bruce are you asking me to marry you?"

"Ohhh Diana, no well not yet at least."

"I don't understand then Bruce what do you mean your partner?"

"It's hard to explain here, can you come to Gotham and meet me at my manor? I need to show you something that will explain this."

"I can in a few days my assignment will be up and I will have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Sounds good, then how about you join me for dinner tonight at my sons house?"

"Bruce that would be wonderful, It is so good to see you here, I really missed you."

"oh?" He gives her that infamous playboy look.

Diana blushes.

"What time shall I be ready?"

"Well , its almost 6 now, I say now is good ."

"Wont that be a inconvenience for your son?"

"Not at all, he is used to me just dropping in." Bruce said with a twinkle in his eye and a laugh in his heart.

Bruce leads Diana to the limo and they head to Dick's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dinner table……

"Its very nice to meet you Diana. I told Bruce today as a matter of fact just how much I wanted to meet you."

"Thank you Dick, I was worried I was a inconvenience to you and Barbara"

"not at all. I do enjoy meeting the woman that makes the infamous Bruce Wayne fall in lo….."

Bruce coughs to interrupt his son. "You both look great."

Dick and Barbara chuckle.

"So Diana, How exactly did you and our Bruce meet?"

"oh Barbara, I am a cop that was hired to protect Bruce, so I did, I sort of took a bullet for him."

"I wouldn't say sort of Diana."

"Bruce the wound wasn't to bad."

"Diana you almost died."

"Yes well here I am alive and well."

"and looking beautiful as ever."

Diana blushes and smiles at Bruce.

"I'm so glad Bruce found me , with meeting you both and Bruce asking me to be his partner, I am having a great day."

Dick and Barbara both spit out their drink in surprise.

"His what?"

"His partner, although he hasn't exactly explain to me what he means by it, I'm very intrigued."

"Oh, hes talking about him being Ba…"

"So Barbara, Dick ever tell you about his favorite Halloween costume?"

"Bruce, no, I got the hint and besides you wouldn't dare."

"I have pictures too Barbara."

Dick changes the subject quickly after getting the hint that Bruce hasn't told Diana yet.

The four talked all into the night.

Until it got late……

-------------------------------------------------------

Bruce walked Diana up to her door. Diana started to put the key in and stopped. She turned towards Bruce and before he could say anything, she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her, drew her to him closer and kissed her back deeply. She pulled back and opened her door quickly and pulled him inside and closed the door.


End file.
